User talk:Energy X
Infobox Btw, Can You Help Me Create A Character Infobox, Seasons Infobox, Spells Infobox & Infobox For My Wiki ? 16:05, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Admin Just wanted to inform you that Avignon made me an admin as of today.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Content Of course. I think the same as you. It is pretty obvious, for example, why Water is effective on Fire. However, there are others that have a more complex reason, for example, why Ground is effective on Electric, why Fairy is effective on Dragon, why Bug used to be vulnerable against Poison and now resists it. We already know that, but rookie Pokémon fans don't, and that's why I suggest keeping those facts. If it only said "Bug-type Pokémon are weak against Fire, Rock and Flying", yes, take it out, as we already have the chart above. But no, it gives the reasons for their weaknesses, resistances and immunities. Icy Flasher (talk) 16:13, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Pokémon Anime Hey X question. Do pokemon who only appear in flashback count? Zangoose appeared in a flashback Paul was telling about chimchar.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:22, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey about Malice In Wonderland! If you want to title to dream then could you rename these 2 Johanna's Milotic and Rayquaza (anime) (no redircts Dream Cynthia's Rayquaza) if you think they should be dream. And if also if you could rename my images as well?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) why can't pokemon Bulbapedia confirm this why can they we know it true Hello, did you leave me a message?--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 02:54, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, just checking cause I saw had a message on my talkpage.--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 02:59, June 23, 2015 (UTC) sigh...I thought they were good pictures - NegimaLover Kalos Quest How about changing the title name into Pokémon XY: Kalos Quest? DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:13, June 26, 2015 Nadirm (talk) 06:30, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Small CSS fix Hi Energy X. I saw your request to fix the white bars appearing on either side of the page. This minor edit fixed it. :) Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Blog Hi, I just wanted to know what happened with this, as anybody has said anything in the while. Are we going to do it or not? Because it wasn't clear at all to me. Then, are we going to use a bot? Because even though it's much faster and easier to use a bot, I looked for the page where the bot requests are done and there are some requests from several months ago. If it's going to take long to activate the bot, I can start to change the categories manually, even though it's not the best option, as you've already said. Icy Flasher (talk) 03:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I mentioned you in Talk :Ash's Leavanny, but its only a question, I'm not confirming about Swadloon has Leaf Guard for his ability, just asking. - NegimaLover Typo corrections Do I have to go through you to ask permission to correct typo errors? Just wondering? Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Rayquaza artwork I've found an artwork of Rayquaza's and I check to see if it was on Bulba to make sure it's legit and it turns out its the official artwork. Shall we use it? This is it http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rayquaza_ORAS.png and this is the one on Bulba http://archives.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:384Rayquaza_ORAS.png. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:52, July 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Manga I've finished the synopsis and the chapter plot. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:02, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :I like it, even better than before. The reason I genderise Tepig, a.k.a. Bo, is because it's a male and the the same goes for Snivy, a.k.a. Amanda. When writing a piece, do you think we should genderise Pokemon if we know its gender? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:00, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::How come you changed Genesect (Adventures) to Lack-two's Genesect since it isn't owned by him? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:02, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Lack-Two catches Genesect in the third chapter of the Black 2 & White 2 arc.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:16, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know that Lord. Thanks for telling me and I've asked Aving to turn your name to orange too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem, thanks for telling him.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:40, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:53, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I've replied to you message you sent me yesterday about the images on my talk page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:38, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon 3DS Themes A thought came into my head about the 3DS themes on Pokemon. Nintendo Wiki has an article based on the themes for the game console and I thought "Why don't we have one". Should we have a page based on the themes? Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC)